This cancer education activity is directed at students in undergraduate level and at graduate and postgraduate levels. Particular emphasis is placed on clinical competence in undergraduate level and both clinical and research orientation in the graduate level. Our graduate program consists in specialist education in oncology in the disciplines of Surgery, Medicine, Pediatrics, Radiation Therapy, Pathology, Urology, and Obstetrics and Gynecology. The major accent is on evaluation of this program both in undergraduate and graduate level. The newer problem solving approach is being used to assess the impact of the program. Furthermore, the end product is being judged from their career choices. A core curriculum in cancer for all undergraduate students has been developed which has been accepted by the curriculum committee (see body of the grant). In the present grant period this will be introduced and the impact of this program will be evaluated.